


yours.

by onetether



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetether/pseuds/onetether
Summary: Anne is hiding something from him.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	yours.

I was a worn out set of shoes  
Wandering the city street  
Another face in the crowd  
Head looking down  
Lost in the sound of a lonely melody  
The worst me is just a long gone memory  
You put a new heartbeat inside of me  
You make me better than I was before  
Thank God I'm yours

________________

Being the First Minister had its advantages, Aramis knew, but on days like this he missed the simple duties of a musketeer. The entire morning had been spent in the council room, debating over the rescue in Douai, where the monastery had been attacked by bandits and was being held by them.

Aramis had advised the Queen Regent to send in Musketeers to drive the bandits out and save the priests and children, but the council had wanted to only allow a rescue mission. Anne had agreed with the council. Four years of her regency had gained the trust and allegiance of the council, but they often didn’t agree on issues such as this. Lack of experience in the real world, they said. So when Anne agreed with the council that this should only be a rescue mission, and to abandon the monastery and then destroy it and the rebels, Aramis was surprised.

“The monastery is important, Majesty. It's a sanctuary for the children. Many of them have spent years there. It’s become their home.” he said. The Queen looked at him sharply, unused to being on opposing sides. “Yes, but the Douai monastery has had many children come in due to the war. According to a letter I received from a priest there, many of the parents did not come searching two years ago. Surely it would benefit the children to be put into new homes, or in an orphanage.”

The Minister of Finance peered over his glasses at the Queen. “Yes, Your Majesty, you are quite correct. We can allocate money to helping these children readjust if needed.” Anne nodded in his direction, much to Aramis’s dismay. “These children become a family, Your Majesty. You cannot separate them from their family.”

Anne raised an eyebrow. “Have you spent time at the monastery in Douai First Minister?”

“Yes,” Aramis looked around the table, “I have. I spent four years there, during the war.” Anne’s eyes widened as she realized exactly what this monastery was. “ I saw children arrive at the monastery, having lost mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters. I watched broken children hold on to each other at night and become family. We cannot separate them. Your Majesty.” Anne glanced at him briefly, lapis lazuli eyes drowning Aramis in consideration.

“Very well. We will send the musketeers to Douai to drive the bandits out and save the priests, children, and monastery. I will speak to Captain D'artagnan myself.” Anne said, her wise eyes travelling across the table, meeting each minister’s eyes, daring them to question her change in judgement.

The Minister of Transport spoke up, “Your Majesty, surely these new musketeers are not yet up to such a tremendous mission?”

Queen Anne regarded the minister. “You doubt Captain D'artagnan's training capabilities when it was his regiment that saved your wife and granddaughter from rebels last year?” The minister shrunk under her gaze, and said, “Of course not, you are wise beyond your years, Your Majesty.”

Anne nodded and rose from her seat at the head of the table. The rest of the table rose with her, as did Aramis.“First Minister, get a message to the Captain to meet me in the grounds at midday.” Aramis nodded, and bowed deeply with the rest of the council as she swept past them and out of the room.

The council adjourned, and Aramis sent a messenger off to D’artagnan. Under normal circumstances, he would join the Queen while she spent time with Louis, but today he had paperwork to do. Compromising, Aramis carried his work to the window in his office, which overlooked the grounds on which Anne and Louis were now playing. The sight of them, ten-year-old King Louis and Anne sitting on the grass and trying various imported foods brought a smile to Aramis’s face. Some days would be like this, where he had paperwork and couldn’t share a meal with his son and the woman he loved, but that was alright. These days were rare and few.

_At night_

After a long day of paperwork, and meals taken in his office, Aramis was ready to retire for the night. He put out the candles and made his way to his room. He passed by a window, and saw the moon glowing brightly in the night sky, stars twinkling like jewels in a dark blue dress. At the thought of dresses, Aramis remembered who’d be waiting for him in his room, and hurriedly moved on.

He came to his door, and opened it gently, a greeting at his lips. But he stopped. Aramis smiled at the sight that stood before him. There she was, seated at the small table in his room, beside the window with her head laying on her arms, sound asleep. Anne’s white silk nightgown loose around her shoulders, one sleeve fallen down her arm. A warm breeze ruffled by, just as Aramis turned back to shut the door. The sound of papers rustling made Aramis turn back to her, and as if in a trance he crossed the room. The moonlight made her glow, like his own angel, a piece of heaven, sleeping in his room. A few strands of her blonde, satiny hair had come loose from her bun, resting on her temple.

Not wanting to disturb her sleep, Aramis reached for the papers that scattered the table. He made a stack of letters, notes, and ideas that he knew Anne had been working on. One last paper was trapped under her arm, so slowly he moved the scroll, edging it out from under her arm. Looking at it, he noticed the expensive quality of the scroll, and the seal at the top of the Royal Attorney. As the First Minister, Aramis knew that the Royal Attorney was in Versailles, and had not yet reached Paris. Confused, he opened the letter, his eyes skimming the contents. After pleasantries, a particular paragraph caught his eyes.

_As it’s been four years since His Majesty passing, the mourning period has long since passed. It is an uncommon occurrence, but not unheard of. There was a Queen of England who did the same once. The law is on your side, and the Church will be as well. I advise Your Majesty to consult a trusted priest first, and meet with me in person. There are many details that cannot be said on parchment._

He read the letter again. Thoughts swirled in his mind, confusion most prominent.

“Aramis?”

Anne stirred from her sleep, lifting her head to meet his eyes. Sleep-filled eyes brightened at the sight of him, and then widened as she saw the letter in his hand. “What are you doing with that?” Anne asked, snatching it out of his hand and folding it away. She rose, placing it on top of the stack. She strode to the wardrobe without saying a word and placed the papers inside.

“Anne, why are you consulting the Royal Attorney about the children? They deserve to stay together, they have to,” he pleaded. Anne turned around to look at him, confusion clouding her face. “What? I already decided, they will be staying together at the monastery. I sent D'artagnan on the mission already. Why would you think I went behind your back?”

“No, I didn’t think that, of course not.” he reassured her quickly. Anne raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged, “Well….the letter to the Royal Attorney.” Anne scrunched her face, eyes closed. “You read it already?” Aramis nodded, and somehow became more bewildered as Anne sighed.

She ambled over to him, and reached for his hands. Meeting her in the middle, he raised her hands to his lips and kissed them. “What is it?” he asked, eyes searching her face.

“Well, I wanted to make sure before I asked you. I didn’t want to get your hopes up in case it isn’t possible, and I really wasn’t sure if it’s what you wanted and I didn’t want to assume-”

“Ana.” He cupped her cheek with his right hand, and stared into the face of the woman he would die for. She smiled at him, and a blush graced her complexion, cheeks warming under his palm. Anne’s hand reached up to hold his, that was still holding her face. Turning into it, she pressed a soft kiss into his palm, sending a shiver across Aramis.

“Marry me.”

Aramis blinked. “Marry me?” he said stupidly, back to her. Anne giggled, rolling her eyes. “I want to marry you. Become your wife. You, my husband.”

At the word wife, Aramis’s brain finally caught up to his heart(which had been beating loudly and quickly ever since Anne had said the word ‘marry’). “Well,” he began, encircling Anne’s waist with his arms and pressing her flush to him, “We’d better send a reply to the minister quickly then.”

Anne quirked her lips and looped her arms around his neck. “Is that a yes?” she said, laughter caught in her voice.

A surge of love for this remarkable woman in front of him flooded Aramis. Standing there before him, bathed in a silvery outline, the crescent moon and its stars watching them. He felt her thumb stroke his neck lovingly, her touch gentle but still evoking a spark between them. He couldn’t make it quick enough to Anne’s lips, and he captured them with his own.

When they pulled apart, their foreheads still touched, breath mingling. “God, yes.” he whispered to her. “Though,” he chuckled, “When I would dream of this day, which was very often, I never dreamt that you would be the one to propose to me.”

Anne left a soft, brief kiss on his lips, leaving him wanting more. “I am your Queen, Aramis. I make the proposal.”

Aramis searched Anne’s eyes. “I know,” he replied, reminiscent of all those years ago in Emilie’s tent. The emotions in her eyes were lovingly deep, yet they carried the warmth and life of the sunlit surface. They had a thousand shades of blue and green, with a miniscule drop of hazel diffusing in softly swooping arcs, like the painter had scattered sand over a painting of the sea.

She reached back, her gaze not leaving his face and undid her hair from the tightly coiled bun it sat in. Aramis’s gaze flickered to Anne’s bare shoulders as blonde locks tumbled down.

“Aramis…”

He pressed a kiss to the bridge of Anne’s nose, cheek, chin, her neck.

“I love you.” he murmured against her skin, saying it again and again like a prayer.  
Anne tilted her head back, giving him more room.

“And I, you.” she whispered back.

Aramis pulled back to meet Anne’s darkening gaze. He lay his hands on her bottom, and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his middle. Anne leaned in, their temples touching.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Aramis walked towards to bed, as Anne’s lips found his.

__________

Empty pockets at a roulette  
Always landing on a lost bet  
Just live for the spin and hope for the win  
Go all in just to lose again  
But

I came to life when I first kissed you  
The best me has his arms around you  
You make me better than I was before  
Thank God I'm yours


End file.
